Embodiments of the present application generally relate to an attachment retainer. More particularly, but not exclusively, embodiments of the present application relate to an attachment retainer mechanism that can facilitate relatively quick locking and release of attachment components to/from a tool.
Socket attachments are utilized in a variety of different tools, including hand tools and power tools, for a variety of industries. Further, socket attachments can offer a degree of flexibility in at least terms of the interchangeability of the components that can be used with such tools in performing work. For example, socket attachments can offer a degree of interchangeability with respect to the size and type of components that can be selectively connected to the tool via the socket attachment in connection with using the tool to perform work on a workpiece or product. Further, socket attachments often allow for relatively fast connection and removal of such components to/from the tool.
One type of traditional socket attachment utilizes a compressible split friction member having an external outer size that is larger than a corresponding internal size of a mating feature, such as a size across a pair of flats of an internal square opening, of the socket. During attachment, the differences between the external outer size of the split friction member and the internal size of the mating feature of the socket can result in a compression of the split friction member that at least assists in securing the socket to at least the split friction member. Moreover, such compression can increase the friction between the split friction member and the socket to a level that can secure, and prevent the unintentional separation of, the socket to/from the split friction member. However, such designs can be relatively complex to manufacture, particularly in volume production where repeatability of relatively tight tolerances can be adversely impacted by manufacturing variations. For example, such designs often rely on relatively tight dimensional tolerances, such as, for example, in the size across the flats of an internal square of the mating feature. The failure to be within such tolerances can result in levels of friction that can adversely impact the ability to achieve, or maintain, friction levels that can operably secure engagement between at least the split friction member and the mating feature.